


Yuuri, you don't remember?

by MonoSun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Seduction, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, they say bad words sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoSun/pseuds/MonoSun
Summary: Victor is on the top of the world once more after winning for the fifth time the Grand Prix, but he starts to notice things had not been feeling the same. How many times you can surprise the world and when are you finally going to be surprised? Something is new this time and it has everything to do with Yuuri Katsuki... sure, him being super drunk and surprisingly sexy can be one of the reasons.The banquet night when Yuuri got wasted, from Victor's prespective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I really wanted to write something about YOI and I could not think of something original I decided to make this long described scene, trying to stay realistic and explaining my point of view on some big questions such as "Why Yurio danced if he wasn't drunk? " And "Where the hell did that pole came from?" So ... there, this is the first fanfic I ever publish but I'm a veteran reader. Also, this is not my first language so there's definetely going to be some grammatical mistakes.

-

I’ve been in so many parties like this and I used to love it. I remember the first banquet I attended as the Grand Prix champion like one of the best nights of my life, but not necessarily because the party itself, but the feeling that came with it. 

I had zero friends among my fellow skaters; actually they probably hated me at the moment, although I like to think I gained their respect with the pass of the time… but I honestly can’t say I’ve became friends with anyone. I stopped liking these things when they became a reminder that this was going to remain the same, and it was probably my own fault anyways.

The banquets were pretty much the same each year, the people I talked with was the same even though I couldn’t recall their names or faces; everything feels so fake and the only thing that keeps me sane is the memory of the night before, my winning performance and how that did feel real. Lately I can’t even use that anymore. The sound of people clapping at the end of my programs started to sound the same, the questions were the same, my answers were the same, a perfect cold jump every damn time… what else? What’s new? What’s next?

This time I just couldn’t answer to any of these questions, I gave the same generic answers to the press and tons of my best smiles; they love it. I always give them what they want, that always has been my main priority.

I love the ice, this is my life, but everything is just the same and there’s a limit of how many times you can surprise the audience and now it feels like there’s someone I need to give more importance: myself. What is Viktor Nikiforov going to do next?

At least is always exciting getting a new suit, I had it ready a week before the party and I dedicated pretty much all my free time in getting the perfect one, nothing like a good suit to make me feel nice. That is something I can change trough every year’s banquet, but since yesterday I noticed that my new outfit wasn’t the only thing that changed this time. 

I had seen him before, Yuuri Katsuki. Although I really don’t have real friends around I maintain a relationship with every skater, but Yuuri always had that nervous look on his face and a distant presence from the rest of us; it was his first year after all so it was completely comprehensible. He had a bad time dealing with the pressure and ended up in last place.

I finally crossed looks with him that day, both of us were just on our way out and I decided to make the first move by offering to take a picture with him. I had never been rejected like that. Yuuri just gave me a surprised look, he definitely wasn’t expecting it and as soon as he processed my words he just turned around and walked away. I wasn’t expecting that either. 

I kept thinking about it a lot and from the moment I arrived to the banquet I had been looking around to see if I could spot him somewhere. It’s not like I was obsessing or something, I was just curious because well… what the hell was that? Maybe that day I could actually get to meet him and finally shake that weird feeling out.

I finally noticed him next with his coach, Yuuri had an absent look on his face and even though and wasn’t playing attention to his companion who wouldn’t stop trying to cheer him up. From that simple gaze I understood whose idea was to come. I kept an eye on him trying to decide when was the opportune time to get close so I couldn’t stop noticing when he arrived to the champagne table and didn’t left. The people around me kept trying to make conversations with me and I would try to chat now and then but I was too absorbed with the scene.

For the next half an hour every time I looked at the table I saw him with a glass between his lips and it was so interesting to see how he slowly transformed into drunk-Yuuri. First his face turned into an intense red, I suppose he started to feel the hotness that came with it when he loosen up his tie, eventually he just got rid of it completely and saved it in his pocket. The idea of approaching was still there but this was just too interesting to let go.

Next his equilibrium was just none existing; he turned around facing the crowd and had to help himself by placing both of his hands against the table, his eyes wondered around the place while his body couldn’t stop still in just one position. This was just so surreal; I was resisting the temptation of taking out my phone and start taking sneaky pictures of the situation when his gaze stopped; finally finding what he was, apparently, looking for: me. 

His tumbling body started to move towards me with the bottle of champagne still on his hand.

“Victor!” he shouted with a clumsy voice and until this time I actually realized how drunk he really was. Everyone in the room immediately posed their incredulous eyes in him. Oh God.

Yuri (the other Yuri), who had been next to me almost all night, had the most shocked face of them all. “What is wrong with this idiot?!”

“Victooor!” 

He was getting closer and the hand in my pocket was very well gripped around my phone, there’s no way I’m letting this just for my memory.

He was really close now, just a few centimeters from my face, I could smell the mix of freshly washed clothes and the alcohol that came from his body. He’s face was blushed and had a defiant weird look on.

“Victor! Let’s dance! Now!”

My eyes widen. “Eh?!” Okay I was definitely not expecting this demand.

“What the hell do you think you're doing idiot?!”

Yuri looked pissed and embarrassed at the whole situation, everyone was watching and he was very aware of that. I was just trying to get my phone out the fastest possible and I opened the camera. As Yuuri was so close the first photo was a blurry picture of his entirely face.

Then he stumbled a few steps back facing Yuri with an even more defiant look. “You! Let’s dance! Let’s do a dance off!”

“WHAT?!”

“I… I bet I can win over you, I’ve… I’ve seen you skate, always sooo stiff…”

I took another picture as I noticed Yuri tensing next to me; that was definitely a sensitive subject for him, because it was true and we’ve been telling him about it. I guess that someone else pointing it out was a direct attack to his pride.

He choked a little bit with the anger in his words. “You…!! You don’t know shit! I can win in a second over your stupid ass!!”

Oh God, this was happening.

He stood up and Yuuri laughed with excitement and gave a spin a little too fast causing the liquid in the bottle spill out of it, fortunately I got that precise moment with my camera. Then taking a huge gulp from the bottle he stretched his leg in what I suppose was a warm up for the dance up, I took another picture. 

Yuri was fixing his suit in a more comfortable way for the competition and meanwhile Katsuki kept goofing around. He got extremely close to me once more.

“Victoor! Take care of my bottle please!” I took a picture. “You… you can drink from it of course…”

He was so blushed and I was so amazed by the situation I just grabbed it without thinking twice. 

“Victoooor… you… you’ve gotta promise something to me, right here right now… “. He giggled. “You gotta keep your eyes on me!! I’m gonna… I’m gonna win this I tell you…” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at his request. “Of course Yuuri, I’ll be cheering you up”. His eyes lighted up and nodded in determination. He took his coat off and put on his tie back. 

“Idiot! Let’s go!” 

Yuri was already stretching his legs a little bit in the center of the salon. Some people were getting around him, very shocked but low-key excited. Among them I saw Mila and Chris, she has a stunned look on her face and he was ready for taking pictures. 

Then it started, there was really no music to dance with but they just improvised. Both of them had really cool moves but Yuuri started right off the bat with the breakdance, holding the floor with his hands and getting his legs up. Yuri was pissed and got his heavy steps out. The whole thing was escalating too quickly. 

It was impressive how despite of being incredibly drunk he could dance like this, and to be honest he was winning. Yuri was getting madder and more intense with his moves; Yuuri seemed to be just having fun. While the dance off kept going more people gathered around and I can’t recall when but at some point real hip-hop music was coming out of the speakers, replacing the piano songs. Their faces reflected the intensity of their moves and their clothes were a complete mess, I could see Yuuri’s underwear now and then, for  
a moment I couldn’t help but forget where I was standing. 

I couldn’t stop laughing and taking pictures of them. 

“Katsuki Yuuri!” 

Chris shouted out and both of them immediately stopped both breathing heavily and blushing. Yuri suddenly changed his hard expression to a one of self-awareness and all the color abandoned his face, slowly he got out of the middle and walked towards me.

“I won” He stayed next to me trying to hide his embarrassment with his hair. 

Once Chris had Yuuri’s attention started talking 

“I have a new dance dare for you”

I gasped in surprise, just knowing what was going to happen next. When I was talking with Chris earlier he mentioned that there was a tube in the salon, we both though it was pretty weird; I supposed that it had its own purpose for the place or something, but Chris being Chris…

“I’m getting an idea… you and I could spice things up around here, fortunately I’m wearing some cute…”

“Chris no, that’s insane” 

I thought about it for a moment and the idea amused me, to see the surprise in everyone’s faces. I wondered how Yuuri would react if he saw me like that… I chuckled. That would’ve been interesting, but Yuuri pole dancing? He’s so drunk of course it’s going to happen… it doesn’t sound so bad though. 

Yuuri’s voice brought me back into the reality.

“I accept the dare!!” His face was red and excited and just a second later it changed to confusion “... ehh… what is it?”

I slapped my face mentally.

“How are your arms? Do you think you can support your whole body with them while making sensual movements?” He looked over to the place where the tube was and raised one suggesting eyebrow to Yuuri.

“What… like… pole dancing? Yeah!! I can do that! I’m a … I’m a good dancer if I’m motivated…” 

And then just like that he started to unbutton his pants. I felt my face getting hotter and hotter. A collective gasp escaped from the audience (one even louder from Yuri whose face reflected pure horror), Chris laughed with satisfaction.

“Yeah Katsuki!!! I’m starting to like you” He started to do the same thing but in a more graceful way while giving flirty smiles to the girls looking at the scene. He had a dangerous gaze that I knew too well, I was going to make sure he kept that for himself.

Yuuri had already started to unbutton his shirt when I decided that it was time to intervene, as much as I’d like to see that… I don’t know him but he looks like the kind of guy who would never do something like this. He was having a hard time taking his shoes off, so his pants were still on his ankles. 

I got closer to him; he was still on the center of the floor. 

“Yuuri…” His face was focused on his feet so I touched his shoulder to get his attention. “Yuuri, are you sure you want to do this? You don’t look so…” 

He lifted up his eyes to mine and they immediately lighted up. “Victoooor…! What a nice surprise … I saw how you were looking at me, thanks for … thanks for keeping your promise… “A big smile appeared on his face, how cute… 

“You’re welcome Yuuri… I wanted to talk you about what you’re going to…” 

“Wait! Victor! Help me with these pleaseeee … “. He pointed his shoes with impatience “It’s way harder than it looks…” 

I was about to start again when I looked into his pleading eyes, I sighed and knelt. I procced to remove carefully both of his shoes when I noticed how Yuuri softly sat on his place. I looked up to him waiting for him to say something, he just hold my eyes for moment. 

“Take off my pants Viktor” 

My eyes immediately widen and I froze. I felt my face getting the hottest it's ever even and I tried to find some sort of fun expression on his face. He was dead serious and even had a teasing look. Holy fuck.

I mean, I got that he needed to take his pants off, he’s going to do a pole dance… but why he had to say it like that?! But… the only reason I came here is to persuade him from actually pole dancing…!! How dares him… 

Unable to refuse I easily took off his half-way-down pants, and just when I was done with that I realized of the position we were in. He was sitting in his underwear, with the first buttons of his shirt undone and his socks on; his back slightly inclined as his hands were supporting his weight, his knees bended and both of his legs open in front of me. 

“Victor” He snapped me into reality. “Where’s my bottle?” His voice sounded really deep and clear.

I looked down, next to me on the floor, I handed it to him. He took a deep gulp of the champagne as tiny drops slipped from his mouth down his neck and torso.

A few seconds later when I finally got my shit together I remembered once again what my original mission was. 

“Yuuri… I don’t think this is…”

He leaned in, his lips so close to my ear. “Victor, I’m going up there and I'll do this…” I shivered. “… And my next dance it’s going to be with you”

Next thing I knew he leaned from one of my shoulders to get up. “I’m not gonna fall I promise” He took a big gulp from the bottle. “Just keep… keep your eyes on me” 

-


	2. Chapter 2

-  
He went ahead to the pole where Chris was already waiting half-naked with that peculiar look on his face that got on my nerves, but this time I didn’t care about that; all I could see were Yuuri’s eyes looking straight into me as he leaned against the pole doing a short warm-up spin. 

The music broke the spell and I became aware of the place where I was once more. I stood up from the floor, never looking away from him; a familiar melody filled the salon as Yuuri followed the rhythm to start his dance. It was soft and seductive; as the music escalated his movements became more intricate, embracing the pole with his hands and legs he got up and started spinning. It was really beautiful and … nothing like I’ve ever seen before, he was creating a second melody to accompany the song. 

The music changed and Chris stepped in, ready to join. This time the rhythm was completely different, it was totally more suitable for his style; however Yuuri didn’t seem to have any problem to get along with it. This is when I realized I had absolutely no reason to worry about Chris, Yuuri totally owned the moment; it looked more like Chris was acting as his companion. Even though I couldn’t help but tense up when he took Yuuri’s shirt off… I mentally thanked him later.

Yuuri used this pause to grab the champagne bottle from the floor, this time he didn’t drink from it… he straight up spilled it all over his torso. I completely lost it. They continued doing some impressive positions and dancing to the rhythm of the music, I was too impressed and excited to remember how incredibly inappropriate and surreal this whole thing was. Near the end, with the bottle once more on his hand Yuuri started to climb the tube using his legs and free hand, while Chris did a complete inverted split below; as it had been rehearsed Yuuri used his open legs to stand up and spilled the liquid onto both of them. Eventually the music stopped and I was in shock. 

Besides from the girls freaking out everyone else looked very scared, I was scared as well but for a completely different reason; this is the night when everything I thought I knew about Yuuri was changing and I couldn’t understand why this was so important for me, all I knew is that it’s been a while since someone surprised me like this. No one has ever shaken me like this.

Yuuri said something to Chris, I was too far away for listening but I did noticed how Chris blushed (WHAT?!), Yuuri chuckled and playfully graved his butt-check. He walked away leaving a very shocked yet amused Chris behind. What was happening right now?

I saw him walking towards me, I suddenly remembered what he said to me before… well I guess I’m dancing with Yuuri now. He looked very red and was completely wet from all the champagne spills. At some point he got his tie around his head, don’t ask me when.

“Did you like it Victor?” He sounded really sincere, like he really wanted to know. It took me a couple seconds to finally find some words to say, I noticed how he took that as a bad sign. 

”I’m… It was amazing Yuuri” 

His face lighted up for the thousandth time that night. “…Good”. He blushed and looked at the floor, a shy smile escaping from his lips. How was it possible that someone who just performance a dance like that was still able to do this?!

I stared at him in silence for moment, at the expectance; waiting for him to mention something about what he said earlier, that he was gonna dance with me or whatever… 

“Eh… Victor…” There it is. “Did you see my clothes? I’m kind of cold… you know, because of the…” He pointed at random places on his body. 

I slapped my face mentally. Of course he was cold! How I didn’t realize… oh right, because he was half naked.

“Oh yes! Yeah I left them in the floor actually… sorry” I vaguely pointed to the place we were before, the place where he told me he was going to have his next dance with me or something….

“It’s okay Victor! Thank you for… for helping me out with… that, earlier” He gave me a big drunk smile and went ahead for them. 

I saw him slowly trying to put his pants on, he almost felt a couple times so I just decided it was time for me to step in and help him out, I didn’t want him to break a bone. By the time I was next to him he had already given up on his pants and was attempting to button up his shirt but failing terribly.

“Yuuri, let me help you with that” 

“Vi…Victor…! You are so very kind…!” He placed his arms on a side so I could proceed. 

“You know, people always tells me, like, ‘hey Yuuri don’t get so obsessed over this Victor… he’s probably a… a huge douche’ you know? But that’s just sooo not true!”

I giggled, Yuuri drunk was so cute.

“For a moment I thought I wasn’t even going to talk to you but … here you are…! Being soo… so nice…”

I was finishing with the lasts buttons when I felt his hand caressing my left cheek. It took me by surprised and when I looked up to his eyes, he was just looking at me, almost contemplating… 

I didn't expect it when he threw his arms around me in a restraining hug and sank his head on my chest; I had no choice but to stay still. The people around us were still looking at the scene we were making, 

“Oh Victor…! I’ve been wanting to meet you for so looong…” He practically dropped all his weight on me and started to bounce in one leg, it almost looked like he was humping me… 

“Victor…! After this season ends, my family runs a hot springs resort, so please come!”

I was surprised and confused by his words, there’s no way that was a real invitation. He lifted his red, very drunk and sweaty face so he could meet my eyes. 

“If I win this dance-off…” Our dance? His eyes lighted up and his face got redder somehow. “… You’ll be my coach, right?”

I froze.

“Be my coach Victor…!” He threw himself around my neck and I paralyzed. 

It hit me like a train, all at once, I couldn’t contain the gasp. It just… it just made sense, suddenly everything felt into place. Yuuri Katsuki. The coach of Yuuri Katsuki. The only person that has managed to step me off my feet was asking me to be his coach. How many times can someone surprise me in one night? Is this the answer I was looking for? 

“Victor?”

His voice brought me back to reality, but the feeling didn’t go away. I stood there for a second, looking at him; at his fierce and kind face, at this normally shy boy with so much potential… He had everything and more to make everyone lose their minds

I looked at his big shiny eyes and everything went blank.

“How could I deny you?”

His smile became wider and just a second later his full expression changed; he looked dangerous and had that defiant look again. He took his hand off me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

“Let’s dance then…! Are you sure you can keep up?” He raised one eyebrow playfully.

That honestly made me laugh. “Yuuri… you are super drunk, I think I can handle it”

He was surprised by my laughter but smiled as well “Oh yeah? We’ll see… I told you, I’m a good dancer if I’m motivated”

He gave me a weird look that I couldn’t name but it made me feel like everything was suddenly very hot. He managed to quickly put on his pants, waved his head towards the dance floor and started to head to it. It took me a couple seconds to recover and when I was about to follow him someone grabbed me by the arm.

“Victor?! What the hell was that?!”

Yuri (the tiny one) was looking very angry at me; you could tell he was very embarrassed and judging by the look in everyone’s faces I guessed that I should probably be too, but I couldn’t care for that; no even a second.

“What’s the matter?”

“Are you insane?! Are you really going to do as he says?!” 

“I guess you’re not the only one who felt under Yuuri’s charms tonight” He looked like I had just slapped him and let go my arm. I gave him a wink and went back to what I was doing. 

Yuuri was waiting for me to arrive, he raised one eyebrow. “At your position Victor”

“What are we dancing?” 

He turned his head to the right and raised his hand. “Chris!” 

My eyes widened in surprise as the new song slowly filled the salon, maybe this was what he told Chris before… He didn’t forget about it at all. The music started with a familiar rhythm, the frenetic sound of an acoustic guitar and clapping… Flamenco. Perfect.

Yuuri looked at me and got his back very rigid and straight, both of his arms slightly lifted towards his back; he started to move, slowly and cautious but in a very powerful way, walking around me as I was his prey. That got me going. 

I got my hand up in the air as I started following the rhythm; doing a step sequence that went along the claps. Yuuri speeded up his movements and imitated me so we could go together from it. 

I had plenty experience with Flamenco but Yuuri actually looked like he knew what he was doing so I decided it was time for me to take the things further. I started by my own, doing more intricate steps, my arms and my hips moving along with the guitar. Yuuri seemed to look what I was doing so he did the same as me. This was not a dance off, this was a couple dance and we were harmonizing together.

As the music escalated we would to get along with it, always following the other, almost like we were challenging one another with every change of steps. A playful smile was forming in Yuuri as we were dancing, he looked like he was really having fun and I realized so was I. The most fun I’ve had in a long time.

I realized he wanted to try something else; his shy smile transformed into a fun defiant look and started to dance in a curious animalistic way. He was the bull now. I immediately caught it and I took of my coat. The song was nearly to finish so he got close to face my dare and playfully threw his arms around my neck. That’s how the song ended and we were both laughing really hard.

Immediately after the music stopped a new melody started, it was flamenco but this one was slower, like it was really meant to be danced for two. Our laughs ceased and for some reason I found really hard to look straight into Yuuri’s eyes, my face was feeling hot again. We separated and I tried to ignore that feeling as I putted my coat back on. 

As soon as my right hand slipped out of the sleeve I felt a warm grasp around it, this time I had no choice but to look at him. He had a fun but weird expression and pulled me by my hand.

“Come on Victor, we still have one more song”

I couldn’t resist and I gave in.

By the time we got into it the song already had skipped the initial slow part and this one was a little bit stronger so I got myself away from Yuuri, not taking my eyes off him for a second, and I began a new step sequence and got my arms up in the air. He looked at me very carefully and did the same. I started moving around the dance floor and he was just behind, I was leading the dance. 

I got closer to him when I noticed how the song was changing to get into the slow part again, naturally he followed. When the music came to the precise moment I grabbed him by the hand and I placed it above our heads as I guided him into a spin. He got it quickly and let himself go; when we got face to face again he this time he took me by the hand and made me spin, only that when my back was turned I felt him pressing against me and while his left hand didn’t abandoned mine the other one wrapped around my torso. At that moment I realized that he was definitely winning this. 

Before I knew what was happening his whole body turned and his right leg stretched a big step as he flexed his knee, so our bodies were leading to the side. I knew this movement and the fact that he did it this swiftly and gracefully was very impressive, ballet I guessed? Very nice Katsuki. I did my part by keeping one of my legs into its place as the other one stretched above. 

He got back into his place and carried my body along with him. The song was already finalizing and all I wanted was to make it last forever. We did our last move; he laid his right hand to the side of my face and I placed my right hand on his back, behind his right shoulder so he could realized I we could do a spin. It was slow and our eyes didn’t leave each other’s. Finally I bended my back as I hold myself from him; I stretched my leg to the front and I felt how he grabbed it.

At that was it, the music ended and we were laughing, looking into each other’s faces. He looked so red and happy, his hair was a beautiful mess and I couldn’t help but forget where I was again. Slowly we both stopped giggling and still in his arms he looked at me with those brilliant eyes again. I sighed letting out all the emotions I couldn’t even begin to describe.

“You won Yuuri”

I had never felt so happy to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing <3 It makes me happy to make a little contribution to this amazing fandom <3


End file.
